They All Fall Down
by ForeverAlone96
Summary: The Winchesters make a friend who helps them on their fight to find and kill Lilith. Takes place during season three. I suck at summary's. * Sneak peak up*


Victoria's breath was coming out in heavy pants as she flattened herself against the wall of the abandoned building. She closed her eyes, focusing on lowering her heart rate while straining her ears listening desperately for the footsteps of the demon they were hunting. One, two, three minutes passed and she had yet to hear a thing.

The hunter opened her eyes and peered around her. She was standing in a dark office filled with dozens of cubicles, all of them covered in at least five years of dust. Victoria breathed out a sigh of relief. She silently cursed Dean for getting antsy and trying to shoot too soon. Damn Winchesters and never sticking to the plans.

Pealing herself away from the wall and walking with the stealth any decent hunter should have, Victoria began to creep down the length of the wall until she reached the corner. Taking a deep breath, she rounded it and began to sprint down the connecting hall towards the front of the building, praying that she could make it out before that... Thing could find her again.

Turning down the final hallway, the door leading outside was not more than twenty feet in front of her. Pulling on her last bit of strength, Victoria raced forward. Unfortunately it was all for naught. Without warning, the demon materialized out of thin air in front of her, causing Victoria to crash into him.

Pulling herself away in disgust, Victoria reached for Ruby's knife hidden in her combat boots. She wielded the weapon in her right hand and pointed at the demons lungs. This only caused him to smirk.

"Well, well love. Is that really a good way to treat someone you've just met?" The man smirked at her.

Victoria just sneered at him and tried to figure out the best form of attack. The demon waited for a response, and voiced his disappointment when he didn't get one.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" When he realized he wasn't going to get a reply, the demon let out a long bored sigh. He snapped his fingers, materializing a glass of scotch into his hand. He raised the glass to his mouth and tipped his head back; taking a long swig of the drink.

Victoria took this as an opportune chance to drive the knife home in between the man's ribcage. "No just not one for conversations with scum," Victoria smirked. The creature let out a short gasp and she twisted her hand, pushing the knife further in his flesh before ripping it out and giving him a shove backwards. The man stumbled and clutched at his chest where blood was now seeping through his crisp business suit.

"You bitch," the demon hissed, "this is my favorite suit."

He reached up and grasped the hilt of the knife and pulled it free. He examined it before throwing it to the side. It was Victoria's turn to gasp as she stumbled away from him. She let out a yelp, praying to the heavens that Dean and Sam were somewhere nearby and would hear her.

"What the hell are you?"

He couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic hunter in front of him. "Name's Crowley."

"That's great. Still doesn't tell me what the hell you are," Victoria ground out.

"I do believe your kind calls us demons," The creature, Crowley?, laughed. "Surely being a hunter you've heard of us."

"If you're a demon, why didn't the knife kill you?"

Crowley let out a laugh, "Please, don't insult me like that. Someone of my stature can't be killed by a bloody knife."

He began to walk leisurely towards her, smiling when he saw her stumble backwards further down the hallway. Both of them froze, however at the noises that began to drift down the hall. It appeared by some luck the brothers had heard Victoria's cry, and they could be heard running through the rooms in search of their friend.

Crowley frowned, "How sad, it appears our time here has been cut rather short. I suppose we will just have to continue this at the warehouse." With the snap of his fingers, both the demon and the hunter were gone.

Dean rounded the corner just in time to see his friend disappear with the demon they were hunting. He skidded to a halt and stared in amazement at the place where the two had been standing not even ten seconds before.

* * *

**So this is my story based off of this( .com/post/20777368947) tumblr thing. I did it, and then this wonderful story just seemed to unravel in my head. Okay I lied, it's a terrible story, but its been bugging the utter crap out of me for about two weeks now. So here ya go. This is a small part of one of the future chapters. The first couple chapters of this story are going to be about how the Winchesters met Victoria, taking place in the time before Dean goes to hell. I'm sticking to the main plot of the show for the time being, just bending a few things to fit my imagination. I will be posting the first chapter tomorrow morning... hopefully. So, any thoughts? Is it the best friggen part of a chapter you've ever read or should I not even bother?**

**Can I ask for just one review. Just one tiny review? I really like feed back. Encourages me to write more. Oh and I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If you see one, you can tell me and I'll fix it the bestest I can. **

***Sigh* Well, over and out for now.**

**-Tcarp**


End file.
